Menyambut Bulan Ramadhan bersama KnS
by hyungt
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah cerita mengenai KnS bersama sang manager tentang kegiatan mereka menuju bulan ramadhan. TYPO EveryWhere. OOC.
1. chapter 1

KisekiNo Sedai

Akashi Seijurou **AS**

Midorima Shintaro **MS**

Murasakibara Atsushi **MA**

Aomine Daiki **AD**

Kise Ryouta **KR**

Kuroko Tetsuya **KS**

Momoi Satsuki **MM**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah mengenai Kiseki No Sedai bersama manager mereka yang menyambut datangnya bulan suci ramadhan.

 **WARNING! TYPO DIMANA-MANA/?**

Pagi hari yang cerah bagi anggota Kns untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Kali ini kita akan menelurusi rumah para KnS, untuk mengetahui kegiatan apa saja yang mereka lakukan menjelang ramadhan ini. #CussBerangkat..

Pertama, kita akan mengunjungi rumah A.S / Akashi Seijurou si anak berambut merah dengan mata emperor eye-nya yang super duper mengerikan/? #Toktok Seperti biasa, mimin selalu sopan kalau mau berkunjung kerumah orang #Plak/?

Akashi Seijurou merupakan ketua club KnS yang dibentuk 5 tahun lalu saat mereka SMP. Mereka selalu mengadakan kegiatan acara disaat menjelang ramadhan.

Kini kita melihat akashi sedang duduk manis semanis mukanya yang imut-imut/? (Salpok/?)

Dia sedang mengaji dengan sangat tenang, dan ketenangannya pun terganggu saat tiba-tiba..

#PING

hpnya berdering. Akashi bingung antara harus fokus ngaji ato membuka pesan dari temannya itu. Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam 25 menit 6 detik dia berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi ngajinya terlebih dahulu.

Dia membuka grup pesan khusus club KnS.

KR : Hei kawan-kawan.. Ayo main basket-ssu.

MS : Tidak bisa-nanodayo, Oha asa mengatakan keberuntunganku sedang buruk hari ini.

KR : Yahhh.. terus gimana-ssu ? aku sedang tidak ada job karena menjelang puasa nihh

AD : Bagaimana kalo kita kerumahku ?

MS : Mau ngapain-nanodayo?

AD : Ayo kita nonton film p* #SengajaMiminSensor/?

KR : Tidak bolehhhh-ssu _

AD : Eh ? kenapa ?

MA : Ahomine, sebentar lagikan bulan ramadhan.

AD : Siapa yang kau panggil aho-_- lalu mau bagaimana lagi ?

AS : Kalau begitu kita berkumpul dirumahku nanti sore.

KT : Mau ngapain Akashikun ?

AS : Seperti biasa, ada misi penting yang harus kita selesaikan.

AD, MA, MS, KR, KT : Baik Akashikun, Oke Akashichi, Baik nanodayo, Baiklah Akachin..

AS : Daiki, jangan lupa untuk menghubungi Momoi.

AD : SIAP BOSS!

Dan chattingan mereka pun terhenti karena harus bersiap-siap nanti sore.

TBC

Maafkan mimin kalau ada typo dan ffnya membosankan. mimin hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaan/?


	2. chapter 2

KisekiNo Sedai

Akashi Seijurou AS

Midorima Shintaro MS

Murasakibara Atsushi MA

Aomine Daiki AD

Kise Ryouta KR

Kuroko Tetsuya KS

Momoi Satsuki MM

Ini adalah sebuah kisah mengenai Kiseki No Sedai bersama manager mereka yang menyambut datangnya bulan suci ramadhan.

WARNING! TYPO DIMANA-MANA/?

Setelah percakapan mereka di grup. Semua anggota club menyiapkan diri masing-masing. Oke, sekarang kita akan menuju rumah Midorima. Apa yang akan dia siapkan ?

JENG JENG JENG

GUBRAK! PRANG! BYUR/?

Ya, suara berisik itu berasal dari rumah Midorima a.k.a MS/? Bocah berambut lumut/? eh-- hijau maksudnya, Dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk pergi kerumah akashi.

Midorima menyiapkan tas besar/? #Buat apa woy?

"Karena menurut ramalan oha asa bintangku sedang buruk, aku harus mengamanku diriku-nanodayo.", Midorima menaikkan kacamata yang gak melorot sama sekali.

Setelah berpacking ria, dia melihat jam. Tak lupa dia membaca yasin agar dirinya aman sentosa.

Kita lihat apa yang dibawa midorima ?

Sekarang cuss kita menuju rumah Kise Routa a.k.a KR, sibocah berambut kuning seperti ingus/? eh--

"Aku harus pakai apa-ssu?" Kise yang kini sedang sibuk memilih baju taqwa berwarna kuning tua, sedang, muda. Dia harus terlihat yang paling tampan diantara anggota clubnya. #Dasar anak ingusan

Setelah berlama-lama memilih, akhirnya kise memakai baju taqwa putih/?

Dengan menyisir rambutnya dibelah tengah dan memakai kacamata bundar, Kise bersiap-siap untuk capcuss..

TBC.

Maap jika ff membosankan, mimin hanya mengutarakan perasaan yg terpendam/?


	3. chapter 3

KisekiNo Sedai

Akashi Seijurou AS

Midorima Shintaro MS

Murasakibara Atsushi MA

Aomine Daiki AD

Kise Ryouta KR

Kuroko Tetsuya KS

Momoi Satsuki MM

Ini adalah sebuah kisah mengenai Kiseki No Sedai bersama manager mereka yang menyambut datangnya bulan suci ramadhan.

WARNING! TYPO DIMANA-MANA/?

Rasanya itu gak enak kalau kita gak mengunjungi satu-satu rumah KnS. Kali ini kita akan mengunjungi rumah Aomine Daiki a.k.a AD si bocah berambut biru yang mempunyai otak mesum/?

Yah, semua anggota KnS bahkan sedunia/? tau kalau Aomine menyimpan banyak majalah mesum dikamarnya. Itu yang membuat Aomine dilema 7 keliling, bagaimana tidak? Sebentar lagi kan bulan ramadhan, dan Aomine harus bertaubat dengan segala kemesumannya.

Aomine segera membereskan semua majalah, kaset, foto dll dan menaruhnya digudang untuk sementara.

"Ternyata banyak juga, aku baru sadar." Kata Ahomine dengan polos/?

Setelah semua sudah beres, dia bergegas kekamar mandi untuk lulur wajah/? Yah wajahnya yang sedikit kucel membuatnya terlihat suram, kalau bulan ramadhan kan Aomine harus memancarkan aura bercahaya/?

Oke, kita tinggalkan Aomine yang luluran. Karena itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang sangaaattt lama.

Sekarang, kita menuju rumah Murasakibara Atsushi a.k.a MA sibocah berambut ungu yang suka sekali dengan makanan. Bahkan meninggalkan makanannya 5 detik aja Murasakibara sudah kangennya gak ketolongan/?

Apa jadinya Murasakibara saat ramadhan tiba?

Kuroko yang notabenya sebagai pengasuh Murasakibara di KnS harus ekstra menjaga dibocah ungu itu.

Sebelum berangkat kerumah Akacchin, Murasakibara menyiapkan banyak makanan yang akan dimasukkan kedalam kopernya #Lah mau pindahan?

Dia harus bertapa dibawah meja/? agar keinginannya untuk menahan nafsu makan saat bulan ramadhan berhasil.

Ganbatte.

Nah pemirsa, itulah sekilas aktivitas-aktivitas dari club KnS.

KT : min, jangan lupakan aku.

Eh ada dek Tetsu, loh ? belum mimin wawancara i ya ?

KT : Belum min, lagi-lagi aku terlupakan hiks/?

Eh aduh dek Tetsu menangoss, kalau gitu ayo kita segera capcuss kerumah Kuroko Tetsuya a.k.a KT si bocah berambut biru muda yang mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis. #mimin aja sampe lupa.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, Kuroko sedang menyiapkan buku ngaji. Karena dia ingin menjadi anak yang shaleh. Kuroko ingin belajar ngaji dengan ketua club KnS, Akashikun.

TBC.

Maapkan mimin dengan segala kesalahannya, Maap kalo cerita ini membosankan ya pemirsa


	4. chapter 4

KisekiNo Sedai

Akashi Seijurou AS

Midorima Shintaro MS

Murasakibara Atsushi MA

Aomine Daiki AD

Kise Ryouta KR

Kuroko Tetsuya KS

Momoi Satsuki MM

Ini adalah sebuah kisah mengenai Kiseki No Sedai bersama manager mereka yang menyambut datangnya bulan suci ramadhan.

WARNING! TYPO DIMANA-MANA/?

Oke, Kita lanjutkan lagi kisah mereka.

Setelah Akashi menunggu beberapa jam hingga ketiduran sampe ngiler/?

Akhirnya satu persatu anggota club KnS datang kerumahnya. Tak lupa Akashi memakai penutup telinga. Dan..

"AKASHICCHIIII..!! I'M COMINGG..", Dengan lebaynya Kise teriak-teriak dirumah orang gak jelas. Dengan menunjukkan wajah yang super tampan sampai keliling kampung/?

Yah, kalian tau kan kalau Akashi memiliki kekuatan emperor eye. Jadi Akashi bisa menebak anggota yang akan datang.

Dan posisi kedua ada si mido-nanodayo.

"Eh, Midorimacchi.. Apa yang kau bawa? Memangnya kita mau nginep disini?" Kise pun yang bingung terhadap barang bawaan Midorima yang sekarung penuh.

"Hari ini zodiakku sedang tidak beruntung nanodayo. Jadi aku harus antisipasi terhadap apapun yang akan menimpaku." Menaikkan kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh/?

Akashi hanya mengangguk.

Kali ini ada si luluran Aomine dan bocah tukang ngilang Kuroko. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama.

"Selamat sore Akashikun, Kisekun, Midorimakun. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, karena aku harus membantu Aomine membersihkan lulurannya yang menempel dikulit." Sedikit melirik kearah Aomine yang memasang tampang tak bersalah.

"Pfft-- Aominecchi luluran? Kok makin kucel?", Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oyy, diam kau Kise." Aomine berlari mengejar Kise. Dan duo cucok itupun saling kejar-kejaran.

"Berhentilah kalian berdua. Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo, tapi kita sedang dirumah orang. Yang sopan lah." Midorima pun sedikit kesal. Tapi sepertinya perkataan Midorima tidak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap duo cucok itu.

"Halo semuaa..", Sesosok berbadan besar menghampiri mereka. #Bukan setan loh ya.

Yaitu Murasakibara, dia membawa banyak sekali jajan. Satu kantong penuh bahkan sampai tidak cukup.

"Wah Murasakibarakun membawa snack untuk kita semua." Kata Kuroko polos.

"Bukan Kurokcchin, Ini hanya untukku saja." Yah, Murasakibara memang sedikit pelit kalau urusan makanan.

"Daiki, apa kau sudah menghubungi Momoi?", Akashi bertanya kepada Aomine.

Dan Aomine langsung menghentikan larinya sehingga membuat Kise yang dibelakangnya menabrak tubuh Aomine. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"B-belum Akashi, aku lupa karena saking asiknya luluran." Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelfonnya-ssu." Kise segera mengeluarkan hpnya dan menelfon Momoi.

KR : Halo momocchi?

MM : Ada apa ki-chan ?

KR : Ada rapat dirumah Akashicchi sekarang.

MM : Kok mendadak sih ?

KR : Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi pagi Akashi memberitahu kami dan menyuruh Aomine untuk menelfonmu. Tapi dia lupa.

MM : Dasar Ahomine-_-

KR : Kalau begitu kau kesini sekarang ya momocchi ?

MM : Baiklah Ki-chan. Aku akan kesana dalam 15 menit.

Momoisan menutup telfonnya dan bersiap-siap untuk capcuss.

TBC.


	5. chapter 5

KisekiNo Sedai

Akashi Seijurou AS

Midorima Shintaro MS

Murasakibara Atsushi MA

Aomine Daiki AD

Kise Ryouta KR

Kuroko Tetsuya KS

Momoi Satsuki MM

Ini adalah sebuah kisah mengenai Kiseki No Sedai bersama manager mereka yang menyambut datangnya bulan suci ramadhan.

WARNING! TYPO DIMANA-MANA/?

Setelah menunggu Momoi selama 15 menit lebih 30 detik, akhirnya Momoi datang kerumah Akashi.

"Maaf semua, apa aku terlambat?", Dengan senyum percaya dirinya yang dipamerkan kepada anggota club KnS yang sebenarnya gak ngaruh sama sekali. Kuroko menjawab," Sebenarnya lebih dari 15 menit momoisan. Momoisan telat 30 detik.", Semua anggota club diam membisu perkataan Kuroko.

"Ku~Ro~Ko~~", Momoi tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kuroko melainkan memeluknya dengan erat.

OMG! Milk-nya nempel kepunggung Kuroko. Semua anggota club bee sweatdrop ria melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Semuanya, mari ikut aku. Kita kemarkas rahasia.", Akashi memimpin barisan seperti anak TK. #Adek kecil mau nyebrang ya?

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Momoi mengikuti Akashi. Ruangannya ada di sebelah kanan, terus lurus lalu belok kiri sedikit tanjakan kemudian turun dan berputar-putar lalu sedikit belok kanan dan sampailah dikamar mandi/? #Loh.

"Walaupun sudah sering kesini, tapi aku tetap tidak terbiasa dengan letak markasnya yang terlalu ribet-ssu.", Kise sedikit mengeluh dengan markasnya yang terlalu rahasia.

"Sudah ikuti saja-nanodayo."

Masuklah mereka kekamar mandi yang sempit kotor bahkan masih ada tainya/?

"Siapa sih ini yang eek gak disiram?", Aomine ingin muntah melihatnya.

Lalu Akashipun memencet tombol yang ada dibelakang gayung. Tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ruangan yang besar dan indah. Ternyata ruangan rahasia ini ada dibalik toilet yang kumuh ini.

"Kalian tau kenapa aku membawa kalian kesini?", Akashi memakai jas hitam dan celana kasual dengan membuka laptop yang super canggih.

"Tidak tau Akacchin. Kan belum diberitahu." Murasakibara berbicara dengan polosnya sambil mengunyah snacknya.

"Sebentar lagi adalah bulan ramadhan, aku ingin kalian semua melaksanakan misi penting. Kecuali Momoisan.", Akashi mulai berbicara dengan serius sehingga membuat anggota club KnS yang melihatnya ikut merubah mimik wajahnya gak bisa nyante.

"Apa misi yang akan kita lakukan-nanodayo?", Midorima mulai penasaran.

"Misinya adalah...", Akashi sengaja dilama-lamain biar mirip sinetron/?

TBC.

Maap yaa episode yang ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Biar kalian bisa penasaran wkwk. coba tebak misi akashi itu gimana?


	6. chapter 6

KisekiNo Sedai

Akashi Seijurou AS

Midorima Shintaro MS

Murasakibara Atsushi MA

Aomine Daiki AD

Kise Ryouta KR

Kuroko Tetsuya KS

Momoi Satsuki MM

Ini adalah sebuah kisah mengenai Kiseki No Sedai bersama manager mereka yang menyambut datangnya bulan suci ramadhan.

WARNING! TYPO DIMANA-MANA/?

"Misinya adalah... Kalian harus berjualan.", Kata Akashi.

Hah? Yang benar aja. Itu mah gampang.

"Sambil menyamar", Akashi menambahkan kata-kata yang tertinggal.

"Apaa!?! Yang bener aja Akashi!", Kise tidak percaya. Rasanya semua anggota club KnS memiliki firasat buruk.

"Nah Momoisan, bisa tolong keluarkan berkasnya?", #Waduh kek orang penting aja.

AD : Kakek-kakek penjual es buah.

KR : Ibu-ibu tukang sayur.

MS : Mas-mas alpamark promosi takjil.

KT : Mbak-mbak penjual kue keliling.

MA : Mas-mas penjual gorengan dipinggir jalan.

AS : Nenek-nenek penjual kolak pisang.

Kalian bisa lihat sendiri isi berkas yang dibuat Momoi.

"Kalian semua akan berperan tak terkecuali. Bahkan Akashi juga. Masalah baju dan make up, biar semua aku yang urus.", Momoi menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang rencana tersebut.

"Aku mau protes Momocchi, kenapa aku harus jadi ibu-ibu? Oh wajahku yang tampann mau dikemanainn?", Kise meratapi dirinya didepan kaca sambil menangis bombay.

"Wah, aku akan memakan semua gorengannya Satcchin. Kelihatannya sangat enakk..", Murasakibara sudah ngiler sampe 1 ember jadi terbayang-bayang nikmatnya gorengan.

"Eehhh.. tidak boleh mukkun! Karena kita akan lomba, hasil keuntungan yang paling besar akan ada hadiahnya.. dan yang paling kecil ada hukumannya..", Momoi membuat semua anggota club KnS jadi semangat.

"Aku rasa Aomine-kun cocok jadi kakek-kakek pftt--", Kuroko tidak bosa menahan tawanya. "Diam kau tetsu, kau malah jadi mbak-mbak AHAHAHA!", Aduh puas banget ketawanya. Awas nyamuk masuk tuh.

"Aku rasa aku tidak keberatan-nanodayo, hanya harus promosi dengan harga kan?", Midorima percaya diri dengan dagangannya yang akan laku banyak.

"Bagaimana denganmu Akacchin?", Murasakibara bertanya kepada Akashi yang sedaritadi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Rupanya Akashi sedikit membatu. Yahh, perannya sebagai nenek-nenek membuat harga dirinya yang setinggi langit bisa jatuh.

"S-sepertinya Akashikun tidak mempermasalahkan tentang perannya.", Momoi sedikit ragu melihat mimik wajah Akashi. Bos geng mereka akan kehilangan wajahnya. Momoi melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Akashi, berharap Akashi sadar.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mencari kostumnya-nanodayo? Lebih enak jika mencarinya bersama-sama, bukannya aku peduli-nanodayo tapi nanti Momoi kecapean.", Wah sepertinya mido-nanodayo memberi ide yang cermat.

"Boleh lah, kalau begitu kita akan kepasar 3 hari sebelum puasa. Aku akan memberi kalian uang untuk belanja bahan-bahan sesuai peran.", Momoi memberi satu- persatu anggota club KnS amplop yang berisi uang. "Gunakan dengan baik, okee?", Memberi semangat sedikit kepada anggota club KnS.

TBC.

Kita lihat bagaimana repotnya mereka saat memilih kostum dan membeli bahan wkwk. Momoi benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan mereka.


End file.
